The Mist Will Reyes
by Spunky Lily
Summary: Doggett and Reyes head up to New York City to help Monica's twelve-year-old niece with an accussation of murder. But, there may be more in the big apple than the pair expected. Completed
1. The Case

*~Title: The Mist Will Reyes  
  
*~Author: Me, me, me, me, ME!!!  
  
*~Rating: PG-13 for some language, some violence, and some badass stuff  
  
*~Category: DRR/Casefile Fic (Sorta)  
  
*~Timeframe: Approx. 11 Years After "The Truth"  
  
*~Disclaimer: [Sings] The X-Files is a show, with music by Mark Snow. Good enough?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Monica, we've been driving for three hours and still haven't told me where the hell we're going." John said, his eyes piercing me. I still didn't give in. I couldn't.  
  
My heart was still pumping hard against my chest, my hands still sweaty, my voice a mere choke. A million different emotions were bursting within me. My heart does another back flip as I'm one mile closer to answers to questions I dared not ask.  
  
I knew a long, long time ago I had been adopted. I didn't ask about who I was, or who my parents were, it didn't matter to me. Now it means everything.  
  
I had only learned last night that I even had a sister. She died twelve years ago giving birth to my niece, who is now in big trouble, accused of killing her foster father and her teacher.  
  
I need to get there. I need to know.  
  
I need to get New York City. Fast. New York City  
  
Four hours later... "Monica, I'm serious, I have the right to know why we're here."  
  
Silence.  
  
I eased my tightened grip on the steering wheel and sighed, "I guess you're right," I hesitated, "John, these people who called me... they said they needed help... my twelve-year-old niece is the prime suspect for the murders of her uncle and teacher."  
  
"Niece? You have a niece?" Doggett replied, a rather surprised look planted on his face.  
  
"Yeah... what's really surprising is..." I pressed on the breaks in front of a small apartment complex. "Look here..." I pointed to her profile. "Same birthday as William."  
  
"And why does that *surprise* you?"  
  
"Two things... really odd reports even before she was accused of these murders... see, in her classroom a male classmate by the name of Thomas Kelly spontaneously floated in the air after assaulting her with his fists."  
  
"And number two?"  
  
"Look at this class picture," I said, handing it to Doggett, "doesn't that one boy look a lot like Mulder..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Look at his name."  
  
"That's William alright, should we call Dana."  
  
"Not just yet. I've got to meet the family." 


	2. The First Encounter

Doggett and I walked up to the door. I reached out a single finger and pressed the doorbell. The wait of less than ten seconds seemed like an eternity.   
"Hello, how may I help you?" A tall pale woman cracked open the door, a single blue eye peering outside, her voice quite shaky. 

" I'm Monica Reyes, this is my friend John Doggett. You must be Lucy."   
"Oh, c-come in..." She opened the door completely. "I can't be too sure that when I answer the door, another parent from Ginny's school is going to be yelling at me, telling me I-I'm a bad parent."   
"Lucy? Who are these people?" A young twelve-year-old came from down the stairs, her long dark brown, almost black hair waved behind her. The girl's silver, almost sort-of hypnotic eyes stared right into the depths of the emotions I felt at that moment, my stomach in a knot and my heart beating wildly. That was Virginia Meyers, my niece.   
 "Don't worry, Ginny, these people are here to help us..." Lucy said nervously.   
 "Lucy, that woman... Monica... she looks exactly like the pictures of mom..."  
 "How did you know my name?"


	3. The Dream

Thats is evil, being that short!   
  
Its so good and has my attention!  
  
Please please please please please please please please please please please please update soon!!

I _am _so darn evil, huh? I must regain some un-evilness, I guess, so here's a relatively long chapter.

*~*~*~*~*

"Come in the living room." Lucy said almost sadly,  "we've got a lot to explain..."   
We entered the small and shabby living room, filled with assorted mismatched couches and plaid wallpaper. We sat down on one of the squishy couches and Virginia sighed and began her story, "When I was really little, I discovered many things within myself that I couldn't explain... I could move objects on command, I could read people's thoughts, but the strangest thing of all I discovered was my singing voice... when I start singing, weird things start happening..."   
"Like what?" I asked, intrigued by the girl's story.   
"I turn into a totally different person... I-I have no control over what I'm doing... I only feel one single emotion, and that single emotion fuels my reactions... that emotion is hate, hate toward men... all men..." Virginia finished with a slightly guilty look on her face.   
"Virginia?" I asked.   
"Yes?"   
"Do you know William Kerigate?"   
"Yeah, he's my friend..."   
"Can you write down his address here?"   
"Why? Why should I?"   
"Because we know his parents." I answered truthfully.   
"So do I. Madison and Adrian Kerigate."   
"No, we know his real parents."   
"How do you know he's adopted?"   
"Just please put the address."   
"Fine." She scoffed, signing the address neatly on the notepad.   
"I'll be back." Doggett said in his A-nald voice, smirking.

                                                                        ***

The black oblivion of dreamless sleep was suddenly shattered by a small noise outside Virginia's room. She yawned and silently walked to the door of her room, opening it.   
"Mind if I come in?" It was William.   
"Another bad dream?" She asked, sighing. "By the way, how'd you get in my house, in my room?"   
"Yeah, and it's called a taxi and quiet shoes. And the key under the rug. Elementary, Watson." He grinned at the last sentence.   
"What was it about?"   
"I don't really know… I was in this huge forest and I could hear singing, probably one of your kind. But, then I could see a woman with red hair and blue eyes… my eyes… she was crying and calling my name and when I ran to her, I seemed to get further away, then it all just stopped and I was awake. Do you think…?"   
"It was your mother, your real mother. Yes…" Virginia averted William's saddened gaze and turned from him.   
"There's something you're not telling me, Meyers…"   
After a long pause she turned around and looked him in the eye, "Friends of your parents came to my house. One of them is my aunt, the other is her… uh… partner I guess. They're going to help me with the case. They asked to give them your address…"   
"Ginny, you know as well as I do that there are people out there trying to kill us. What if those two aren't friends of my parents? What if they know you're a Siren and try to expose you and Riskia, Rachel, Robyn, and I for what we are? We aren't normal kids, Virginia."   
"But what if they're telling the truth, William? You also know as well as I do what it's like to not grow up with a real mother. You always say, 'trust no one'. William, I honestly think you need to trust someone, anyone, but at the moment, I'd really like you to trust me."   
William gave just one final glance at Virginia, but slammed the door behind him.


	4. The Message

Gothic Spook, you didn't sound bitchy or horrible or anything like that, I swear! This is another REALLY short chapter, but I'm posting another one as soon as this one's up!

*~*~*~*~*

_Annie, a powerful Wicca, smiled as she looked upon her only child, Jessica. Although she did not she any bright points for her child in the future, was still quite content with her daughter, sleeping silently in the young woman's arms. Jessica, upon turning twenty would become pregnant with a daughter she would abandon to a Mexican couple. She would never ever tell her future husband, Philip, however. Two years later, she would become pregnant again, but this time she would keep the child and name her Georgia._

_   
"Jessica, my sweet daughter…" Annie said aloud. _

_  
Sirens were about, looking for she and Jessica. One in particular, Fala, a dying Siren, wanted to pour her soul into one of Annie's ancestors. Annie, despite this, did not keep windows closed at night, nor keep the door of her cabin locked. Soon, this would not pay off… _

I gasped and awoke from my sleep, panting and sweating. To my horror, scrolled upon the ceiling of the hotel room was staying in were the words, "Virginia is the heir of Fala's soul" in blood.


	5. The Priceless Moment

"That bitch!" Doggett declared, opening the car door "This address your niece gave us doesn't even exist!"   
"Well, that really sucks, we'll just have to try the phone books I guess..."   
"Monica, there are thousands of millions of people in New York City, it's gonna be pretty hard to find one single twelve-year-old boy."   
"I think we can pull it off." I answered, smiling. "But first, I'm going to go to Virginia's and Lucy's house. Alone."   
"Why alone?"   
"It's personal, Doggett." I snapped.   
"Well, what you suggest I do?" He asked looking at me straight in the eye. In that split second, I thought up a million replies, but threw them all away.   
"You honestly want to know?" In that moment of suspense I will treasure forever when Doggett pulled me forward to close the remaining inches between us. I closed my eyes and I caught my lips with his own. That single precious moment only lasted a few seconds, but I wished it were a lifetime. Doggett pulled himself away uneasily.   
"I-I shouldn't have done that..." He said quietly.   
"I didn't regret it." I grinned. "You can come with me, let's just go."


	6. The Drive

This is from dear ole Scully's point of view, the next few chapters will be switching between Reyes and Scully… so it might get a little confusing 

*~*~*~*

Depression and guilt lurks on my shoulders as I leave my home, opening the door to my car. I needed the sensation of driving now. I needed to think of something other than that horrible nightmare. But that was impossible.   
In that dream, I was in a large forest, a huge sea of pines and cedar and cherry. I walked through this peaceful place and started to hear singing, beautiful inhuman singing and I saw him. I saw what I knew was William, his eyes were perfectly identical to mine and from pictures I saw of Mulder as a twelve-year-old, he looked exactly like him. He didn't notice me until I quite literally cried out, "William!"   
Tears of joy were pouring down my cheeks as I ran, and he ran too, calling out, "Mom!" But a redhead was pulling him back in her twenties.   
That was Emily.   
"You don't deserve my brother! After what you did to me... you killed me... Mom..." She yelled.   
"It wasn't my fault!" I answered.   
"No," she said simply, "it was YOU!"   
I broke down and fell to the floor of the woods and awoke into real life. It was so horrible. Then, a shattering ring in the tune of 'Calling All Angels' By Nikki… what was her last name? …Came from my cell phone.   
"Dana," I answered.   
"Dana, this is Monica Reyes, you may not remem-"   
"Yeah, I remember. You and your whale songs are pretty hard to forget." I flashed a rare smile.   
"Well, John and I are in New York City, and we found someone you might want to visit."  
 "Who?"   
 "William."   
 "Oh my God, I'll be up there as soon as possible." I hung up and hit the gas pedal.


	7. The Surprise

I have just 1 question-about halfway in, it says Monica's neice was accused of murdering her foster father and teacher, then, after John asked her where they are going, she says her  
'"...twelve-year-old niece is the prime suspect for the murders of her uncle and teacher." and it's just kind of confusing, 'cause it sounds like her uncle is her foster father, but it's kind of weird.   
And the whole thing with William and Thomas Kelly the kid in her neice's class who floated in midair is just...funky.   
In a good way.

Her 'uncle' _is _her foster father. It's very weird, yes, but it goes along with the big bloodline thing. To better explain it…

Virginia's mother died from birth complications and her father committed suicide after Georgia (Ginny's mom) that happened. Virginia's aunt (Lucy) on 'the other side' of the family took her in and Lucy's husband was killed.

Now that _that's _explained, back to the story. Another dream sequence with Reyes's point-of-view.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fala knocked on the door of Annie's small cabin, clutching a dagger in her right hand, her small daughter following her nervously.

   
Annie answered making sure to hide Jessica. "Fala Fowley," Annie said grimly, "what an unpleasant surprise."

   
"Lovely to see you too, Meyers." Fala hissed, pushing her aside.

   
"Jessica can't give you what you need, Fala." Annie pleaded. "If you don't give your soul to her, I'll tell you..." Annie searched the room, looking for something... 

*~*

"Monica, wake up. We're here." John nudged me.

  
I reluctantly got out of the car walking up to the small home. "Lucy, it's me, Monica." 

  
No response. 

  
John followed behind me as I twisted the doorknob. "It unlocked," I said, "very un-New-York-City-like. Let's go in."

   
Nothing, absolutely nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. 

  
To my horror, Virginia, William, Dana, three other girls, and Lucy lay unconscious on the carpet, blood everywhere. John bent down, checking their pulses. "T-they're dead." He stammered. William's hands moved to Dana's and Virginia's. "Look!" I shouted. Suddenly, everyone except for William and Lucy coughed and got up.

   
"What the hell happened?" 


	8. The Rose

Because I'm so sweet (someone yells "Yeah right!" in back) I'm giving you guys another chapter J. Scully point-of-view.

*~*~*~*~*

"You're in everyone I see   
so tell me   
do you see me?"

-Michelle Branch, 'Everywhere'

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

  
I hold William's hand tight as guilty tears fall down my face. "I'm here William, hang on…" He was fighting to stay alive and was my entire fault. Why did I give him up for adoption again? 

  
'_You did the right thing, you were protecting him_.' Mulder's voice echoed through my mind. '_You didn't get him here, it wasn't your fault._' Oh, God I wish so badly he was behind me, his hand on my shoulder. But the last time I had seen him as nearly three years ago. I remember our last conversation together. 

  
_"I'm really flattered, Mulder… but I can't… I love you, but I can't _marry_ you…"   
"I know… I just wish that I could… but we both know that, don't we?"   
"Yeah, guess we do…"   
"I'll miss one hell of a lot." He embraced me and, for the first time, I could see him crying.   
"I'll miss you, too."_

  
"Dana? T-that is your name, right?" A girl about William's age came in; she had tears gleaming in her silver eyes and a blood red rose in her grasp. "I'm Virginia, Monica's niece." 

  
Monica's niece? _This_ was the "killer"? 

  
"You're his mom… I saw you." 

  
"You saw me?" I answered, quite puzzled. "Where?"

   
"In my dreams, William saw you, too."


	9. The Shot

John and I watched Virginia and Scully carefully from outside the room; William was in his little hospital bed, connected to a life support system.   
"She's taking it pretty hard, isn't she?" John asked.   
"Well, put yourself in her shoes. If that happened to me… I don't know what I would do…" I replied, sighing. "I think she's taking it much better than I would."   
Silence.   
"Monica did you ever consider having…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but he didn't really need to.   
"Yes, I did actually. A long time ago."   
"In a galaxy far, far away?" He grinned.   
"But, I completely gave up. At least you didn't…" Tears welled up in my eyes.   
"Monica… I'm sorry."   
"Don't be… it wasn't your fault…"   
More silence. Just what I needed. Yay.   
"I'm going back to the waiting room… I'm tired." I said. 

*~* 

"…I'll tell you Diana's future." Annie grinned. Her intelligence paid off yet again.   
"Fine." Fala snapped, "Tell me what will become of my daughter…" The little girl, Diana walked over to Annie silently and closed her eyes.   
"Diana," Annie said, placing a willowy pale finger on the middle of her forehead. "I want you to calm your mind completely."   
Diana… she was an immortal… by the time she would turn thirty-five, the aging process would stop abruptly and she would forget everything about herself. Her life would start all over again. By the time she should turn 55, she would meet her destiny, the FBI.  Years later she would become pregnant… the baby's name… Rachel… she would abandon Rachel to die and forget her. This child… was a… what? She had a tissue complex that was slightly… alien?   
"Make it stop!" Annie got up and held her hand against her head. "Fala… you did this… NO!!!"   
Fala had succeeded. Fala's soul had been drained into one of Jessica's offspring. The firstborn. 

"Monica? Wake up!" John shook me awake.   
"What?"   
"Lucy just died…"   
In that single moment I tried hard to remember something… something important from the dream…   
"Rachel… one of those girls… one of the other girls with Virginia and Dana and William and Lucy… one of them was Rachel…"   
"Yeah, so?"   
BOOM. 

It was twenty years ago, the night Fala and Annie died, Diana disappeared, and Fala's soul was transferred to one of Jessica offspring. Jessica was in Austin, Texas and held a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms.   
"I'm sorry, Monica, but this is the way it has to be." She whispered, placing and the bundle on the doorstep of a suburban home. Jessica tucked a note inside the bundle and ran away, weeping. The baby within the bundle was crying as well. The door swung open, and a young Mexican woman picked the baby girl up and smiled, reading the note.   
"Well, Monica… let's go inside."


	10. The Reunited

That last chapter was a Reyes POV; this one's a Scully POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You and William... you dream about me... what about me?" I said, now extreme confusion, excitement, and fear all mixed in a blender and stuffed into my emotions.   
"Well... I'm walking in this forest and I feel myself singing... suddenly I'm pulled away and thrown aside by a woman about twenty years old she had long red hair and blue eyes and I watched her pull William away, too... he wanted to get to you so badly..."   
I absorbed that and realized William, Virginia, and I were having the same dream, but from different points of view.   
And how many others saw this nightmare as well?   
BOOM.   
"What the hell was that?" Virginia blurted out.   
"I-I don't know..." I answered truthfully. As if to answer, a team of paramedics, a rolling hospital bed with woman laying on it and... Doggett?   
"Holy crap, that's Monica!" Virginia announced and followed them quickly.   
William started moving around in his bed and coughing. "William!" I shrieked and disconnected the system.   
His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Mom? Is that really you? This isn't a dream?"   
Tears bolted down my face more quickly than ever and I embraced him. "Yes it's really me, and it's finally you."


	11. The Awakening

More Scully… as Reyes is comatose

*~*~*~*

One week later… 

John, Virginia, William, the three other girls- Rachel, Risika, and Robyn, and I surrounded Monica's bed in a semicircle. Although we prayed for a miracle, we gave up on all hope of her survival without the life support system.   
"I'm gonna kill whoever did this to her." John said, his hand clenched in a fist. "If it's the last thing I ever do."   
"John," Virginia said calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We couldn't have done anything to prevent this… or cause it… don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault." I had learned in the past week that Virginia was good at saying things that had a positive, calming effect on people.   
"She wouldn't want to live like this, John. We've got to do this." I said.   
"I… I just don't want to let go… I don't want to give up on a miracle… you know, one of the last things she said to me was about one of Virginia's friends," He gestured to the trio of girls, "talking about Rachel."   
"Me?" Rachel asked, surprised. She was a relatively tall sixteen-year-old girl, with dyed red hair and dark brown hair at the roots. Her eyes… those eyes seemed so familiar… fierce, determined, and…   
"Rachel, who are your parents?" The question popped suddenly out of my mouth.   
"I'm adopted… so I don't really know who my real parents are… why?"   
"I thought… oh, never mind…"   
"What?"   
"I thought I might have known one of your parents…" But honestly, Diana Fowley, public enemy number one, a mother? Didn't think so. It would probably be characteristic of that evil woman, however, to abandon her child IF she did have one. Still…   
"Wouldn't your foster parents know… since you were the child they picked from the ones up for adoption?"   
"Well… I wasn't really technically adopted… my foster parents found me near their trash cans in Washington D.C."   
Whoa… well, there could be a possibility now.   
"Mom… look at THAT…" William's eyes widened and were focused completely on Monica. Her eyes were open… and she was breathing!   
"Disconnect the machine!" I shouted. "Get a nurse… or someone!"


	12. The 'Kodak Moment'

Reyes POV, as she is nice & healthy ^^

*~*~*~*

I smiled contently as John walked in, carrying a single red rose in a beautiful glass vase.   
"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked sarcastically.   
"Na, I don't think so." He replied, setting the vase down and pulling up a chair next to my bed. "Scully and William took the stairs, they'll be here in a minute or two."   
"Where's Ginny?" I questioned.   
"She went with Rachel and her two foster sisters to the cemetery were that Diana woman was buried. Rachel didn't have an easy time coping with the fact that her real mom was dead, so they went along with her."   
"I think they're finishing up the DNA tests, so they can be completely sure…for some strange reason Virginia volunteered for a DNA test, too…"   
Pure silence.   
"You gave me quite the scare, Monica… just that little thought that you wouldn't make it…"   
I understood. "And I don't know what I would do if I lost you, either…"   
"If this isn't one of those Kodak moments I don't know what is."   
John and I turned to the doorway. It was Mulder.   
For a second or two my mouth was held open, but I forced myself to shut it. When Scully comes in here…   
"How did you find us here anyway?"

((POV Switch))

'Finally…' I thought as I went up the last flight of stairs, William trailing a few feet behind me.   
"Why do you insist on taking the stairs? We could have went up the elevator, but NO, we had to go up twenty flights of stairs." William grinned. I had only known him a day, but it seemed like I had known him forever.   
We finally got to Monica's room when I saw a tall man standing in the doorway, he probably heard me coming, and then he turned around.   
"M-Mulder???" I stammered.   
"Who's he?" William asked, a puzzled look on his face.   
I just stood there and stared.   
"It's been a while…" Mulder said quietly.   
"Three years… three long, long years. Too long for my liking." Tears streamed down my face as he held me in a warm embrace.   
William stared at me and repeated his question with a slight nod to Mulder, "Who is he, Mom?"   
"William?"


	13. The Result

Approximately 24 hours later… 

"You're kidding me, right?" I said to the doctor, a huge knot in my stomach.   
"DNA tests don't lie Miss Reyes, but apparently Jessica Meyers does." The doctor replied, his voice like poisoned honey. "I'll tell John-"   
"No, I will. I suppose I should, I mean… well… I'll tell him."   
"Fine with me, but I suppose you're the one who's going to be treated like a psychotic moron." He hissed, letting John in the hospital room.   
"What a nice jerk." He said with a sarcastic grin spread across his face. "What did Dr. Evil have to say?"   
"Well…" I couldn't get the right words out. "I guess we know that Rachel's biological mom really is Diana."   
"Who's the…"   
"If you really want to know, it's Spender…"   
"Jeffery Spender? The guy who experimented on by," He paused, "aliens?"   
"Yeah."   
"But, that isn't it Monica, is it?"   
I couldn't lie to the expression planted on Doggett's face. He needed to know. "No, that isn't it…" I took in a deep breath. "I guess we found out who Virginia's parents are, too."   
"Why did she take the test in first place? Georgia Meyers and Karl Parker are her parents, no?"   
"No, John." I gulped, "We are." 

((POV Change))

I suddenly awoke from my nap plagued by nightmares and absorbed the now familiar scene of a hotel room.   
"Got any fives?"   
"Go fish."   
I turned my head and nearly laughed out loud at William and Mulder playing "Go fish" at the small round table, they seemed like mirror images of one another.   
"Geez, Mulder, you are a gambling addict." I smiled.   
"Take a rest, Scully, I've only lost two nickels, a pack of gum, and paper clip."   
"And you?" I asked nodding to William.   
"Absolutely nothing." He grinned.   
"You're losing to a twelve-year-old?" I couldn't keep that amusement from my voice.   
"You bet he is, Mom."   
Mom. I hadn't been called that in while.   
"Pull up a chair for me, William, we can kick your Dad's butt together."


	14. The Assumption

Grr… POV changes are so confusing; hopefully you're getting the hang of it. Reyes POV.

*~*~*

John gave me the same look I gave the doctor when I received the news and he said, "How can this be…"   
There was another long silence and I said, "Do you remember hearing about Scully's daughter, Emily?"   
He thought a while. "Yeah…"   
"Emily was conceived without Scully knowing anything about it. I personally think that maybe… maybe Virginia was a part of that, too."   
"Your sister died of birth complications when Virginia was born, Monica… it just doesn't make sense."   
"Didn't anyone tell you? Georgia couldn't conceive… but quite obviously she could actually…" I paused, "John, this is all coming together. John?"   
The blood in his face drained. A man stood in the doorway, holding a gun. 

*** (That means POV change)

"Wow Dad, you suck." William announced.   
"It's nearly noon, I'll make some lunch." I said, my stomach agreed.   
"NO!" Mulder and William said in unison. There was a sudden knock on the door.   
"I'll get it, I guess." I sighed and opened the door. It was Doggett; he looked slightly beat-up and had a small bruise on his cheek. "Monica got the best of you, I'm sure."   
"No," He answered. "But I've got something really weird and important to tell you. It's about Emily… and Virginia."   
That got my attention.   
"Emily?" I choked, "W-what about Emily?"   
"We believe that Virginia has something to do with Emily… and the people who helped her eventually die."   
"What?"   
"Well, for starters, Monica and I are Virginia's biological parents."


	15. The Graveyard and the Story

Oooo… long chapter gooood…

*~*~*~*~*

"Whoa…" I blurted, quite confused.   
"Welcome to the club." John replied and was quiet for while. "Scully, I know its hard going back, but can you tell me everything you possibly can about Emily… what exactly happened with her?"   
This would be so hard. I turned to William and hoped he would just leave. I hoped he wouldn't have to lead the life I've lead, or share in the darkness of my past. But, he had no choice in his life. How long would I keep his sister away from him? How long would these nightmares haunt me? It had to end and William… and John… had every right to know. I sighed and began the story. 

Washington Cemetery   
12:30p.m. 

"C'mon, Rachel, we've better get going…" Risika murmured quietly to the weeping sixteen-year-old, staring at the inscribed words on her mother's grave through blood-rimed eyes.   
Robyn stood nearby, staring into the overcast sky. The weather seemed to fit Rachel's mood. Virginia walked up behind her. "Virginia, you're lucky that you're getting adopted by someone you know."   
"She's my aunt. Monica said it was the least she could do."   
"Shouldn't you be back in New York, with that gunshot wound and all… Risika never deserved to have to deal with that creep."   
"Rachel needs the moral support… he's her brother. She hasn't got a choice… I wish I could get my grip around Cody's neck…"   
"Wish granted." Robyn nodded to the man walking toward the group. He was tall, around his mid-twenties and had a pair of sunglasses on, although the sun dare not show, slicked-back rusty chestnut hair and unearthly pale skin.   
"Cody," Virginia spat. "You… you shot her, didn't you?"   
Cody grinned evilly, "Guilty as charged, but what are you gonna do about it? Give me a little girly slap and send me to jail?"   
"Sure, but skip the girly slap."   
"Virginia! NO!" Risika shrieked as Virginia lunged herself at Cody. Virginia may have been strong, but Cody's body was seven years older than hers and he easily threw her back and the ground and pointed his revolver.   
"Dear little Ginny, I could kill you on the spot you pathetically are beaten on. Just like I could have done to your aunt. And I'm sure if you weren't as ill equipped as you are, you could kill me just as easily. But, I have the advantage… I know secrets you would die to know. Your aunt knows too much of these… that is why I must kill her… and," He added. "You better not try and stop me."   
"And why is that, Ratboy?"   
"Because if you do, I'll kill you and your petty, worthless friends. I'll kill innocents, too." He threatened.   
"I'm not afraid to die."   
"Good," He loaded the gun, "'cause if you continue this, that's exactly what gonna happen."   
"Tommy…" Risika pleaded, running in front of him. "Don't do this." Tommy was Cody's name before he was kidnapped as a child. He had made drawings that were very disturbing and often killed or tortured the people they depicted, as he had learned to control certain monsters before, but now he could create his own. Only recently had Virginia discovered that her own aunt was a victim of these drawings.   
"It's Cody…" He growled. "Alyson, don't watch this."   
"Tommy…" She repeated. "Please…" Rare tears filled her eyes. "Don't… just don't do it… don't do it for me… this is your sister talking, Tommy." She fell into his arms.   
"Alyson, don't beat yourself up like this." He put a free hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you… I don't want to do this… but it's for the good of this country… for the good of the entire world… and I must protect you from them." He nodded to the trio.   
"Cody," Risika choked out, as if his new name was poison, "Don't try to save me from my friends. Try to be Tommy again. Try to be my big brother again." He pushed his embrace away. "If you hurt any one of them… they're like my sisters… so, I'd most likely kill you." She smiled, and her canines erupted into glittering fangs. "And you know I can."   
"You're a… a vampire?" He shuddered.   
"Don't act so surprised… now leave us be." As soon as he fled, Risika's huge canines returned to normal size.   
"Let's go home." Rachel said, finally. 

New York's Plaza Hotel   
Room 1013   
3:30p.m. 

"And well," I finished. "I've been having dreams about her… that's the only time a truly saw her at what she's supposed to be." My little audience in that hotel room was speechless and astonished by the incredibly long story about Emily.   
"It all makes perfect sense now." Doggett murmured. "But that means Monica and I being Virginia's parents was a… a"   
"Some would say a coincidence… but I say it's a complete well… miracle I guess…" Mulder said quietly.   
Silence.   
"Well," Doggett said after a while looking at his watch. "I've gotta pick my… erm… daughter up at the airport." He smiled. "But first I better stop at the hospital."   
SLAM.   
As soon as John was probably well down the stairs William stared at me and popped a question I feared to answer, "So… this means aliens are… well… I guess they aren't just science fiction…"   
I did not deny his words.   
William glanced nervously and Mulder and I and sighed. "Mom… Dad… I know this is one of the hardest questions anyone like you can answer… but, why did you put me up for adoption?"   
I spoke first, "Well, William, when you were a baby I knew there was something… special… about you even before you were born… I had reason to believe that you weren't completely human. After you were born I saw that you had telekinetic powers and then… you were kidnapped, although you probably don't remember it… I was scared for you William. I didn't want you to lead a life with our family because I didn't want you to fear every strange face you look upon… I wanted your mother to look into your eyes and not shudder… I wanted your life to be filled with laughter and happiness and love… I didn't want that to end in a split-second assassination or however you could be killed… I loved you, and I thought I couldn't protect you…"   
"We realize that the childhood we hoped for you didn't come true… and we also realize that we don't want to lose you again… we cleared out some adoption papers and your mom and I want us to be a family again…" Mulder smiled and William had a look far beyond happiness on his face. We really were going to be together again.

*~*~*~*~*

Author's note: Yes, 'Cody' a.k.a. Tommy is Tommy from 'Scary Monsters'.


	16. The Journey Home

Manhattan Medical Center   
24 hours later… 

I was so happy on getting out of hospital room, with luck, permanently. Virginia and Doggett were very content as well. In a few days we would be moving to Washington now that Virginia's adoption process was nearly finished and Mulder and Scully were moving to Long Island for a while. It was kind of nice that our two families were weaving ourselves back together again.   
Virginia had taken the news much better than I expected, although she has been a little nervous the past few days, flinching at the slight of pale men in their twenties, usually wearing sunglasses. Weird.   
I walked up to the car opening the front passenger door, Doggett behind the wheel and Virginia in the back.   
"Missed you." John said grinning.   
"It's only been two minutes."   
"I know." He replied, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.   
"Washington D.C.'s a long drive. Let's get going." 


	17. The Angel

Here some thing I haven't worked with; a William POV. This is the last chapter *cries* L

*~*~*~*~*

Long Island Beach   
5:46 a.m.   
Three weeks later 

The gentle sensation of sea foam finding its way in-between my toes sooth me as I look into a red sunrise. I knew I shouldn't be out here, and if Mom and Dad found out… well, who knows what might happen. A lecture? A guilt trip? Grounding for a month?   
But I needed to think.   
So much was on my mind. Fears plagued my nightmares and my daydreams. I was so scared of one thing. Not the bullies that ruined the childhood my mother hoped for me. Not the even the death that I had to face every day. It was just the fear- just that thought- of never ever seeing Virginia again.   
"It's your birthday, William, be happy. You're thirteen." I reminded myself aloud. But, that meant it was Virginia's birthday, too. Why can't I get her out of my mind? It was just a little crush… nothing more.   
But why do I still care?   
She understood me like no one else could. She was one the one person in this entire world I can trust.   
And how miles away are Washington again?   
I backed away from the waves gently lapping the coast and sat down in the sand. 'You shouldn't keep beating yourself up about this, Will.' Virginia's sweet, far-off voice echoed from the corners of my mind. 'You've finally got the family you've been dreaming of since before we even met. I have, too.'   
She was absolutely right. I had gone through the Van de Kemps to the Feys to the Kerrigates to here and this was the one he knew was the greatest family he could possibly ask for plus more.   
A shadowy figure appeared on the edge of the horizon, dressed in a beautiful flowing silk dress. Her hair was long and dark brown and resting on the wind. Virginia? 'You've got to let go William; I won't be there for you anymore. We've both are best to move on.'   
'I'll never forget you.'   
'As will I.'   
'Goodbye, Virginia.'   
"William?" Dad asked, I was suddenly back in my room, in my bed and Dad was standing in the doorway. "You were… screaming."   
"Screaming in my sleep?"   
"Yeah, is something bothering you?"   
I turned my head to the window. A few crimson rays from the sunrise fell onto his bed and… something… flew outside his window. A hawk? A seagull? An angel?   
"No," I smiled, "not today." 

The End 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Oh my God, it's the end already! I may be doing a sequel, depending on how many people press that big sexy purple review button ^^


End file.
